Everything Has Changed
by Daughterofagoddess
Summary: Percy struggles to regain his memory on his own after his quest with Frank and Hazel. When he was told he'd regain it after successfully completing his journey, well, that was a lie. The problem is, his memory is just out of reach. The one person he remembers is Annabeth - and even those memories aren't enough. Will he regain his memory when the two reunite? Annabeth can only hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers. Here is a new story. Before you start reading, please allow me to fill you in. **

**So this story lies in the Heroes of Olympus series. It revolves around Percy losing his memory and trying to regain it during his quest with Frank and Hazel. The problem is, his memory is just out of reach. The one person he remembers is Annabeth – and even those memories aren't clear enough for Percy to pick up where he left off. Follows the plotline of the end of The Son of Neptune and the beginning of Mark of Athena. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus. All credit including original plot line and characters mentioned in this story belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

_There Percy was – the top of a hill overlooking the flatlands of Berkeley and Oakland. To the west was San Francisco Bay and a large layer of fog that swallowed most of San Francisco. Under other circumstances, he would have stopped to enjoy the view. But with two monsters cutting close on his trail, he was forced to keep moving. _

_He was weighed down with a sudden surge of sadness. His feet grew heavy and his shoulders slumped as he tried to force himself to move. A dull memory, at least that's what Percy made it out to be, washed through his mind. _

_The area looked so familiar, yet Percy knew he'd never been to San Francisco. Right? _

_His memory was frustratingly dim. He'd recall one person over and over. Memories swiped through his mind faster than he could realize what they were, when they happened, or what to make out of them. _

_Percy could remember a blonde haired girl which he assumed was his age by her height, with grey eyes that could storm over instantly. Though, he couldn't make out anything else. It was like his mind was playing with him. _

_In the worst situations, sudden flashes would petrify him. _

_And then there was a wolf. Who had promised that Percy would regain his memory if he succeeded in his journey. But what journey, Percy wasn't sure. _

_The low hissing of Gorgons brought Percy from his thoughts. _

_He scrambled away from the sound, but it hadn't helped him any. He caught himself just before he could plummet eighty feet down onto the roof of an apartment complex. Below that, a highway. Great. _

_He couldn't remember much of what happened after that. Somehow, he'd gotten down the steep hill and was skidding toward the highway. It all happened too fast – he couldn't process it. _

_Now, he was struggling to his feet between clumps of bushes. One glance up the hill told him more than he wanted to know. The gorgons were still on his trail. He didn't know why they insisted on killing him – other than the mention of killing Medusa, which Percy was sure he hadn't done. _

_Then again, his memory wasn't one to rely on at this point. _

_Glancing east, he found two tunnel entrances that were across two lanes of highway traffic. Between them was a metal door, jutting out from the hillside. _

_Two kids wrapped in armor stood at the entrance. Part of him wanted to run past them, fling the door open, and launch himself into safety. And the other part wanted to stay clear of any kids in more arms than meat on their bones. _

_The gorgons were getting closer – a full three minutes away if he was lucky. Which he wasn't lately. _

_The events which followed all happened too quickly that Percy would have pinched himself if he had the chance. _

_Somehow, he ended up beyond the doors with an old hippie who called herself June hitched on his back. He learned that just beyond those doors lied a camp. And the kids in armor – they weren't his enemy, at least not yet. _

_For once in the best several days, he didn't want to remember what happened next. He was interrogated to the fullest extent, and even afterward, he had the feeling most of the campers didn't trust him. _

_He learned that he was a son of Neptune, which didn't surprise him for some reason; he'd been 'sleeping' for months on end, and that he was 'most likely' a Greek demigod. He met Octavian – someone he clearly had no positive feelings toward, became a probatio, and Percy had been sent on a quest to Alaska along with Frank and Hazel to unchain Thanatos. _

_It all happened so quickly, that it hadn't given Percy a lot of time to sort through the memories he did have – which all consisted of a certain blonde that Percy couldn't even place a name to. _

_He couldn't dwell on the fact that his memories had been taken – he could only hope that once this quest was over and done with, his memories would return and he'd move on from there. _

* * *

_Eight months of his life had been stolen. _

_Even upon freeing Thanatos and succeeding in his journey, Percy's memory didn't fully return. _

_There were little bits that returned, but it wasn't restored completely. He couldn't put a name on where he was from, what camp he'd originally been at, any memories of his friends – family – and even girlfriend, which Percy still couldn't put a name to, were hazy. Like they were trying to return, but something still blocked them._

_In short, 'the wolf' had lied to him. _

* * *

Now, after receiving a very brief message from the 'supreme commander of the Argo ll "Leo", the entire camp Jupiter was on edge with a warship soon to be landing.

Percy knew he had to reason with the Romans. Greek demigods were coming from Camp Half-Blood, which struck Percy with a sense of nostalgia, warmth, and raised a very short stream of memories from his – which knocked him useless for a good while, and someone had to stand with them at camp Jupiter. If not, they'd probably be 'blast out of the sky' without a second thought.

Someone had to stand up for them. And that someone was Percy. He was a Greek; he was from the other camp. He knew it.

* * *

Percy was reasoning with the Romans in the best way he could. He had no idea who was on the warship and what they would tell him when they reached New Rome. But one thing was for sure – he had to hear it. He couldn't let the Romans turn on them now.

He didn't exactly get their agreement before a Greek warship appeared out of the clouds. And it didn't exactly even out his nerves when a messenger spoke.

"Praetors! What are your orders?"

Octavian was the first to object. He shot to his feet and shouted "You need to ask?! The omens are horrible. This is a trick!" He was jabbing a finger in Percy's direction as he went on. "His friends are attacking in a warship. He has led them here. We must attack!"

Percy was beyond his limit with Octavian. He couldn't get one positive word in without Octavian rushing in with his own choice of 'positive' words which always disagreed with Percy's.

"No," Percy said in the firmest voice he could muster. "You have raised me as a praetor for a reason." That's right. The Romans had raised him as a praetor. What would happen when the Romans landed? Well, he didn't know.

"I will fight to defend this camp with my life. But these aren't enemies." He went on, throwing aside his thoughts of what the Greeks would have to say about his new leadership with the Romans. "I say we stand ready, but do not attack. Let them land. Let them speak. If it is a trick, then I will fight with you, as I did last night. But it is not a trick."

All eyes shifted to the praetor beside him; Reyna. Now was the moment of truth.

She had been their leader much longer than Percy had. And the Romans would follow her lead with no doubt. He didn't know what would happen if she disagreed and sent an attack on the Greek demigods.

Finally she spoke up, "Hold your fire, but have the legion stand ready. Percy Jackson is your duly chosen praetor. We will trust his word – unless we are given clear reason not to. Senators, let us adjourn to the forum and meet our… new friends."

And that was that. Percy, who was sure glad that Reyna had officially given word not to attack – and that, was all he had hoped for.

If they could listen to the Greeks and not open a new war, well, maybe Percy had a chance at regaining his memory after all. He didn't know how the day would pan out, but it took a turn for the better now. His friends would be landing. They would explain to him everything. And maybe Percy would remember.

* * *

**I wanted to wrap up everything and sort it out in the sense of a prologue. In the next chapter, we'll get to see the reunion and if it sparks any memories. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but it was needed to explain everything. Will Percy remember Annabeth once he is reunited with her? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so excited to get this story rolling, that I decided to write and post chapter two along with chapter one! I hope that you all… find this chapter likeable in some way or another. The story ties together in the end, I promise. I'm trying not to spoil it for you already, so I'll stop writing this now. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I didn't not create any characters mentioned in this story. The original plot line belongs to him. **

* * *

_Holy Hades_, Percy thought to himself.

His girlfriend, who he could hardly remember, was most likely on the warship approaching him and the Romans.

Panic welled up inside him. Not to mention the guilt that weighed down his every step. He had a girl friend who he couldn't remember a single thing about – he didn't even know her name! Talk about the worst boyfriend ever.

He could only hope that when he laid eyes on her, his memories would return in the blink of an idea.

Percy would do _anything_ to remember her at the most. With the memories of her, well, maybe he could slowly start to remember his old life.

The ship grew closer with caution. This moment was make it or break it. The Romans would decide whether or not to attack, most likely depending on whether Jason was on board. But one look at Reyna, and Percy could guess that the male that wore a toga and purple cloak was Jason, their praetor.

He tried to push away the uneasiness that filled him, but it wasn't easy. The warship, the Argo ll, was just that – a warship.

Percy guessed that it was moving as slow as it possibly could.

As it approached, Percy could barely make out the top of several heads, four maybe five, but one stood out in particular. A blonde, with curly locks that flowed past her shoulders. And even though Percy couldn't see her face, he knew in an instant who it was.

The girl, _his girlfriend_, was on that ship. Coming into Roman territory. On a giant warship.

His heart leapt up into his throat.

He could hardly hear her shouting commands, something about stopping the ship even though they were still a good ways in the air.

Without knowing why, a smile crept onto his face.

Percy watched as the demigods climbed down a ladder about twenty yards ahead of him. It was hard to see past the sea of demigods, but not impossible.

Reyna made her way toward those departing from the Argo ll before Percy could will himself to take a single step toward them.

_Some praetor,_ He thought to himself.

He finally forced himself to join Reyna in front of the entire crowd of Roman demigods.

But when he was close enough to make out the features of a certain blonde past Reyna's shoulder; he stopped dead in his tracks.

This was it. This was where all his memories came flowing back with ease. Like they were never really taken in the first place.

Only, that _wasn't_ what happened.

His heart sank with disappointment in himself. He couldn't have felt worse in that moment.

Here she was, racing toward him without the slightest bit of hesitation, pushing past a bewildered Reyna with the largest smile on her face. While Percy stood there, conflicted. His mouth pulled up in a slightly sarcastic but all over ecstatic smile while his brows furrowed together in confusion.

Apparently, the girl didn't notice, or didn't care in the moment, and charged at him. When she reached him, she sprung up and wrapped her arms around his neck. And in a reflex Percy didn't understand, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She was leaning up and before he knew it – she was kissing him with such force that Percy wouldn't dare pull away.

Percy stood there completely still. What was he supposed to do?

She pulled back when she seemed to realize this. Staring wide eyed at Percy whose cheeks were tainted with the slightest bit of pink until her grin fell into a gloomy expression. In the matter of a second, Percy could see tears forming behind her lashes.

Just when he thought he couldn't feel any worse.

Her gaze immediately went to his hair, searching for the grey streak that stained it. Her heart sank even deeper when she came to the realization that it wasn't there anymore. It, just like Percy's memories, had faded. Their, what Annabeth liked to call 'special bond', had vanished.

As Percy opened his mouth to say something, tears streamed against her pale face – against her will.

"Hey – Hey," Percy said, raising his hands and waving them frantically. "Don't cry! I – uh – I…" What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?

"Percy – "Her voice hitched, but she forced herself to continue. "You – You don't remember me… Do you?"

She stared at him for a long moment, waiting for an answer that she didn't need or want.

"You have… You have to remember me!" She stuttered, not bothering to hide the tears that streaked down her cheeks.

She was backing up, slowly, but still backing up. Percy wanted desperately to reach out to her – to tell her he did remember her. But he _couldn't_ because he _didn't._

The hope had vanished from her eyes, like it was never there. She was ready to turn, ready to run, when Percy's hand caught her wrist.

For the tiniest of seconds, Annabeth felt a warm, hopeful feeling surge through her, blocking any sadness that dared seep through. But it was washed away before she could relish in it. Because Percy was staring at her with the saddest of expressions, like he himself was on the verge of tears.

"Listen – Uh – " Percy started, but let a slim sigh pass his lips. Annabeth couldn't make out whether it was filled with content, sadness, hopelessness, or just exhaustion. He stopped talking for a moment, his eyes flicked to the crowd around them. Everyone had their eyes glued to the couple. Like that helped any.

He didn't say anything for a while, what seemed like hundreds of emotions flickered across his face.

And when he finally spoke up – Annabeth thought she could melt into the ground.

"Annabeth-"He said.

* * *

**Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger. Let me know your opinions on whether I should continue this. I had some pretty great ideas, but I want to hear some responses first. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! Thank you to those of you who reviewed and told me to keep going with this story! Thank you to those who even just favorite or followed. I'm so excited to get this story going that I couldn't resist not starting the next chapter. So here it is! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan, the writer and creator of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus, deserves all credit. The only credit I take is the idea for this story. That's it, he owns everything single last bit. **

* * *

"Annabeth-" He said.

In those seconds of silence, he could see a flicker of emotion pass over her features – worry, slight disappointment, but most of all – anger. It welled up behind those grey eyes before they stormed over.

She knew just as much as he did that Percy didn't know where the name came from. One second, he couldn't pin a name to her face, and the next second, it started to piece together.

Unfortunately, it ended there.

"You're Annabeth, right?" Percy asked with his brows knitted together in confusion.

Finally, Annabeth realized the eyes littering on the couple, and out of proud, crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

Her head bobbed in a nod as she urged herself to take a step toward him.

"How much do you remember?" She asked in a cautious voice that reached only above a whisper. Now, she was more than aware of the campers around her – picking up on their conversation.

Percy looked at her for a long minute and when he couldn't bare it anymore, his eyes shifted to the ground at his feet.

"Listen – I don't remember much of anything…" He admitted, his voice caught a little as he did.

His eyes flickered beyond Annabeth, over her shoulder, and to Reyna – as if asking a silent question. Her eyes snapped an answer – No.

He'd plan to drag Annabeth away and at best, explain how much he really knew. But the idea was shot down immediately, and with the crowd of demigods surrounding them, Percy decided not to press the issue.

His hand tightened on her wrist unintentionally. He wanted to whisk her away from the crowd then and there – but he'd successfully had the Romans agree to not draw their weapons and start a war and the last thing he wanted were for that to happen. He had to stay loyal, whether he wanted to or not.

Percy felt some of the eyes shift away from him, focusing on Reyna who was drifting into a conversation for their sake, and took the chance to pull Annabeth to him. With slight hesitation, Percy bent down, his warm breath grazing her ear as he whispered to her and her alone.

"We'll talk… later," He promised.

His hand slipped into hers without a second thought – it was like a second nature to him. But as soon as he did it – his heart overflowed with warmth. And for once in the entire eight months he'd been 'missing', he felt right at home.

For a second, his mind almost twitched. A strange sense practically overwhelmed him. But before he could make sense of it, Annabeth's voice invaded his thoughts.

"Percy…" She nudged her elbow into his ribs and Percy heaved out a grunt.

He should've been thrilled at the strange sense – he felt it before – and it always brought something back. That's what he wanted. Right? Instead, he was relieved Annabeth pulled him away from his thoughts.

Annabeth stared at him in confusion, but before she could press anymore, Percy was towing her towards the group everyone seemed to be gawking at.

He caught on quickly. Jason, or who he presumed was Jason, was introducing those who departed from the Agro ll. The pointed a finger in Annabeth's direction, and though he didn't know where it came from, Percy felt a twinge of jealousy.

"And this is Annabeth," He said.

Percy scrunched up his nose, fighting down a judgment. Percy wouldn't usually act this way – but something was different about Jason. One look at Annabeth, who was now squeezing the living life out of his hand, told him he had nothing to worry over.

The campers exchanged minimal words before Octavian had butt in with an argument – which Reyna immediately disregarded.

Percy's mind was elsewhere for most of the conversation. He was glancing over the rest of the demigods when he heard Reyna mention a proper reunion in the forum.

* * *

Annabeth hadn't let go of Percy's hand the entire time. Her grip loosened occasionally, which Percy was thankful for. For a good minute or two, he thought there was a high chance that he was losing circulation, but the thought brought a slim smile to his face.

They were all lost in conversation, exchanging stories from what Percy could tell. He'd slip in and out of briefing Piper and Jason about his quest with Frank and Hazel. But other than that – his mind was on the girl next to him, lost in conversation with Reyna.

They seemed to be having a relatively nice conversation – Percy didn't see a reason to intrude.

When tornados of food platters settled onto the table, causing everyone to pretty much fall silent, Percy leaned over to Annabeth and whispered, "I want to show you around here, it's incredible. We'll get the chance to talk then."

Annabeth pursed her lips for a minute, her eyes storming over and making it impossible to make out her reaction.

"What about – Yeah, alright." She agreed in a whisper.

Percy smiled to himself and went back to conversing. After learning about Jason's quest with Piper and Leo, well, he didn't see Jason in the same light as before. Maybe he wasn't too bad.

Percy then told his side of the story and he could tell Annabeth's face was coated in worry without having to look at her.

They all wondered between topics – something Percy was thankful for. He didn't have to struggle to remain in one or the other. Percy occasionally slipped a comment between stories, but he was more or less silent as the time went on.

Percy really had to wonder how big the rivalry was between the Greeks and Romans. They made it out to be such a big thing – yet everyone was sitting around one table speaking only 'kind' words. Sure, they had a disagreement here and there but it wasn't anything to worry about.

Until Octavian spoke up with harsh words that Percy didn't care much for and it seemed that no one, besides Reyna who kept a pretty open mind, did either.

That was until Jason cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Reyna-"He said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to show Piper around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome."

Here was Percy's chance. Before Reyna could answer, Percy shot straight up with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Yeah, me, too. I'd like to show Annabeth around!" He said in an enthusiastic voice. Percy had the strong feeling she would like this place – New Rome was breathtaking.

Reyna's expression hardened as she assessed both couples.

"Very well," She said. "Go ahead."

* * *

Percy couldn't leave the room fast enough. With Annabeth's hand still in his he towed her away from the forum without another word.

"Where are we going?" She asked with her brows scrunched together.

Percy was leading her past a fountain, where college aged kids surrounded. A few of them waved – a few gawked at the couple. He pointed out a bakery counter, where a guy in his late twenties – maybe early thirties was flirting with a young woman. Though they passed right by.

"You'll see," was the only response Annabeth was given before Percy started pointing out more people and shops.

A couple stood watching a little boy in diapers and a miniature purple shirt, resembling the one Percy wore beneath his toga. Percy smiled at them and moved right along, all the while leaving Annabeth with a confused expression.

Merchants were closing up several of the shops though it didn't seem to bother Percy.

He has imagined what it would be like to get an apartment in the tiny replica of Rome. Where he and Annabeth were protected by the legion. He pictured holding hands with Annabeth at the café they passed no more than five minutes ago.

He imagined having a life with her here. Even if he couldn't remember her, he somehow thought it would all work out in the end. Despite knowing he would be leaving behind an entire life.

Annabeth, though, was gawking more at the architecture than at the community around them. Not what Percy was hoping for – but he was glad to be right for once. She seemed to be enjoying it.

She was admiring the terraced gardens ahead, the fountain behind, the temples close by – even the cobblestone streets.

"It's beautiful, right?" Percy urged in a whisper.

"Well, yeah but –" Annabeth started, her expression slowly slipping before she was interrupted.

"I knew you would like it!" Percy said more to himself than her, "I mean, I didn't know how I knew, but I did and that's good, right?"

Percy's face was lit up with excitement and Annabeth almost hated to destroy it. But they had a home. They had Camp Half Blood and lives they couldn't just leave behind even if they wanted, which she didn't.

_Almost. _

She had to remind Percy of it.

"What about Camp Half Blood? We – _You_ have a life! This isn't it, Percy!" She almost resented the words when she saw his face fall expressionless before it pulled up into confusion.

"Camp Half Blood…" He trailed off, but shook his head before he could think about it. "We could have a life here, though. We could start over! I – I can regain my memory and we could stay here and be happy and safe and maybe even raise a family-"

Percy was talking too fast for Annabeth to keep up with his words.

"Percy!" Annabeth tried to reason, pulling him away from the eyes of bypassers.

"We can't stay here. You have a home, a _real_ home. Maybe it can help you remember – Maybe we won't have to 'start over'." By now, tears sprang behind her lashes but she didn't bother hiding them.

"Annabeth…" His voice was cautious again. "I don't remember anything – except for you. And even then… well, it gets shady. I know your name and I know that we had something – something permanent but it ends there."

"Everything else – it's hazy." Percy said with a shrug of his shoulders. It boiled anger in the pit of Annabeth's stomach.

How could Percy talk like that? He had to remember – Jason remembered. So why didn't Percy? He had a home to go to, had a life that waited for him, and he had her.

"We can fix that." Annabeth tried to reason, but her voice cracked and failed.

Percy had an instinct that he simply couldn't reason with. He pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought a hand up to tame her wild blonde curls. Annabeth buried her head against his chest but it only left her with a sudden surge of sadness which resulted in deeper sobs.

"You'll remember," She managed to say between deep breaths. "I promise."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'd like to remind you that this is my own story, so things will be different than they were in the book. If I hadn't made that clear by now. **

**Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you took a minute to leave a review. Let me know what you think and whether I should still continue this story or if it's better to abandon ship. **

**Firestreak14 – I only have just read your review, and while I appreciate it, it doesn't quite fit along with the plot that I have planned. Besides, I have already written this chapter. I hope you still continue to read and enjoy this story. **

**Iloverickriordan – Thank you! I've already plotted this story out and I don't plan on changing it. You'll have to stay tuned to see whether or not he remembers her. Like I said before, this is my own story, not the actual story, so it works differently. I do appreciate your review though and I hope you enjoy this story!**


End file.
